forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Queen of Air and Darkness
Sources When I figure out how to add references to this wiki I will so. For now, here is the list: * Dragon Magazine #359, page 121 ** Deity description for QoAaD, including alignment, domains, portfolio, and symbol * http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/fey/20021213a Nokem (talk) 01:29, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :I can make citation templates for you, but is any of this stuff canon to the Forgotten Realms? —Moviesign (talk) 01:41, October 13, 2017 (UTC) : See Template:Cite web/Fey Feature/Seelie and Unseelie Courts —Moviesign (talk) 02:10, October 13, 2017 (UTC) I've added a Realms-based tidbit that ties it into the setting, so it is loosely valid for FR. If you're having trouble adding stuff, trying using the Source Editor. It shows you the wiki code and is much easier than the Visual Editor. You can also use Preview to see if you need to make any changes before you publish. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:48, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks guys. The Source Editor is much better, and really helps. As for whether or not it's FR, that is admittedly an enormous mess. We know that the Queen of Air and Darkness in FR in 4E because she was merged with Auril, who is FR. A 4E reference for this is Dragon Magazine #376 page 61. She is also mentioned in Drizzt Do'Urden's Guide to the Underdark, which establishes her as an FR entity. The question then remains, does stuff written about QoAaD in the D&D context generically apply to the FR entity? In any case, this article might serve as a means of hashing it out once and for all. I've read more about QoAaD somewhere, but I'm not sure what the actual source is. I want to say there is reference to Aurilandür pre-4E, in that it was QoAaD's former, forgotten name. I also remember a reference to her as a member of the Fey Pantheon. I don't know if it's worth adding that to the article, or what that was from. Nokem (talk) 03:51, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :I'm glad to hear the Source Editor is working out for you. That's the benefit of the wiki: hashing things out once and for all. :) :Generally, what's in core D&D does generically apply to the FR, but we try or encourage to have a focus on and primacy of the FR sources and use the core stuff in support of that, through the Canon policy. Even though 4e merged Auril and the QoAaD, or tried to, the 1e/2e/3e lore is still very much valid for the FRW, and who knows which 5e will do with her. And, same goddess or not, given the distinctly different and detailed descriptions of them, it's better to treat them separately rather than mashing them into one page. In the past, we had no QoAaD article, so a redirect to Auril was fine, but now we have one, it can stand on its own. To explain the merger, you could say something with weasel-words like "Around 1479 DR, it was held that the Queen of Air and Darkness was actually Auril..." Which states exactly what happened in the lore without actually implying it to be true or false, or a case of syncretism, merger, or alias. :There's a decent write-up of the old QoAaD in Monster Mythology, page 125. — BadCatMan (talk) 06:08, October 13, 2017 (UTC)